(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to a coolant demineralizer for a fuel cell vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a coolant demineralizer for a fuel cell vehicle, which removes released ions from coolant of a fuel cell stack.
(b) Background Art
A fuel cell system employed in a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle as an environmental-friendly vehicle comprises a fuel cell stack for suitably generating electricity by an electrochemical reaction of reactant gases, a hydrogen supply system for suitably supplying hydrogen as a fuel to the fuel cell stack, an air supply system for suitably supplying oxygen-containing air as an oxidant required for the electrochemical reaction in the fuel cell stack, a thermal management system for suitably removing reaction heat from the fuel cell stack to the outside of the fuel cell system, controlling operation temperature of the fuel cell stack, and suitably performing water management function, and a system controller for suitably controlling the overall operation of the fuel cell system.
In the above configuration, the fuel cell stack generates electrical energy by the electrochemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen as reactant gases and suitably discharges heat and water as by-products of the reaction. Accordingly, a system for cooling the fuel cell system to prevent the temperature rise of the fuel cell stack is necessarily required in the fuel cell system.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for coolant demineralizer for a fuel cell vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.